Shin (FAT)
| corecolor= | bordercolor= | text=white | name= Shin| jname=シン| tmname=Shin| slogan=no | image=Shin FAT.png| size=200px| caption=Shin | age=Unknown | years= | gender=Male | hometown=Unknown | region=Unova | relatives=Unknown | colors=yes| eyes=Orange| hair=Brown| trainer=yes | trainerclass= | game=counterpart | counterpart= | leader=no | team=no | brain=no | anime=no | manga=yes| }} (Japanese: シン Shin) is the main character of the manga series Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder. He is based on of . History Shin first appeared when Togari, a , tried to steal a 's . He battled Togari and easily defeated him with the Cottonee being returned to the girl. N, witnessing the battle, decides to travel with Shin to teach him about the world of Pokémon. Suddenly, two Team Plasma Grunts take N's Purrloin and Shin tried to stop them. Shin was able to knock down one of the grunts as the grunt threw the Purrloin to another one identified as Togari. Togari ran off very quickly and Shin and N have to find him. They search for Togari in a forest and find him by a rocky plateau where the rematch with Shin took place. Unlike last time, Togari managed to outnumber Shin using two Pokémon, making the battle way more tougher. Despite Shin having a disadvantage, he managed to defeat Togari with Tepig's , as well as sending him flying, with N retrieving his Purrloin in the process. Shin battles a which was separated from its herd. Shin and Pignite were zapped by one of the Zebstrika, who returned for its kin and felt that the boy was a threat. As Shin was about to attack the Zebstrika with his , N blocks the attack when he realized what Blitzle and Zebstrika were saying. With Blitzle returned to the herd, Shin and N head over to Dragonspiral Tower. When they arrived, both of them get separated by a falling pillar. While Shin was on his way to the top floor of the Dragonspiral Tower, he encounters Togari who stopped him from doing so. Togari sent out his to battle Shin. After the battle, Shin continued his way to the top floor and finds N, only to have awakened . N explained to Shin the truth behind Team Plasma and flees on Zekrom. Shin left Dragonspiral Tower, angry for what N is doing. Before he can find N, he noticed a guy that was beaten by who owned a and . These brothers were unstoppable as they kept on beating Emboar around despite Emboar having a type-advantage. Before the battle can continue, Alder grabbed him and threw him into a Trubbish dump. He declared to Shin that he cannot beat N. Shin continued his battle with the brothers while Alder snuck a Hyper Potion on Emboar's tail. Shin then commands Emboar to punch the ground and finds a . After Shin defeated the brothers, Alder reveals to him that he is the Champion of the Unova League. Alder tells Shin the story of two legendary Pokémon, Zekrom and , and knows that he is one with Reshiram. Proving to Shin, Alder takes Shin to the Relic Castle in the Desert Resort where the Light Stone is. After finding the Light Stone, Alder battles Shin with his Volcarona. Alder then tells Shin that it was a test to see if he is worthy of controlling Reshiram. With Reshiram awakened, Shin flies off to find N. As N was spotted, Shin battles him with Reshiram against Zekrom and lost horribly. Shin battled him again and it is the same from last time. Shin is trapped inside while N is about to fly off. As Emboar could not produce a flame to get them out of there, Reshiram powers up Emboar and manages to free Shin, as well as penetrate Zekrom's electric forcefield. With N defeated, he reconsiders changing his ways and Shin watches him fly off on Zekrom, promising to battle again someday. Character According to N, Shin is considered to be an odd Pokémon Trainer as he understands Pokémon language really well. Pokémon On hand is Shin's first Pokémon. It first debuted as a when Shin started his journey and evolved into a after a battle with Togari, a Team Plasma grunt. Pignite evolved into Emboar after battling Togari for the third time.}} Awakened from the Light Stone. He flew on it and then battles N and his . After the battle, Reshiram flew away. None of Reshiram's moves are known.}} Names Category:Pocket Monsters BW: The Heroes of Fire and Thunder Category:Trainers with Legendary or Mythical Pokémon